The Paratrooper and the Samurai
by renegadewriter8
Summary: A series of oneshots concerning Crosshairs and Drift, mostly post-Age of Extinction but there will be some that explore their past individually and together before they even realized they had feelings for each other. Marked as complete but will be adding oneshots as the inspiration hits.
1. Refusal

**Title: Refusal**

**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

**Characters:** Crosshairs - Character, Drift | Deadlock (Transformers)

**Summary:**

When humans attack the Yeager farm, Crosshairs goes and does something stupid. Drift is livid and doesn't hide it. Things are said, and feelings are revealed.

* * *

The English language had many words that meant anger, each with a different degree. There was annoyance, frustration and vexation. All small or mild degrees of anger. Then there was rage and fury. But at the moment, _livid_ was the word that would describe Drift's mood.

Bumblebee, and even Hound had taken one look at him and left as fast as they could, both taking a hold of the humans. Just in case. With this level of seething Drift on the loose, the mech sometimes reverted back to his Decepticon ways. And that meant no paying attention to his surrounding when shit hit the fan. No one wanted a squished human on their servos.

Prime would kill them.

The object of his fury was obvious to them. Crosshairs. And Drift had a right to be. Hound was feeling particularly murderous as it were. The mech had scared them bad.

It hadn't been two months since Prime left that the trouble started. There was still a large part of CIA rouge members out for Cybertronian blood. Other humans, now aware of the value of their frames had also started to appear on their radar. And Crosshairs had gone and done something stupid.

It'd happened just a few hours ago. Everyone was gone from the Yeager farm except Crosshairs and Tessa. The green mech had refused to go on patrol, and the teenager had refused to go out at all. It was, in her words, too damn hot to do anything. The men that arrived at the farm had, much like when Optimus had shown himself to Attinger, violently pulled Tessa out of the house and threaten her with all manner of unmentionable things if she didn't tell them where the Autobots were.

Crosshairs, instead of calling for backup, had preceded to run a few of them over and then hightail it out of there, the remainder men in pursuit. However, they hadn't gotten a few miles away before a few well placed shots and an EMP blast had downed the paratrooper. Hurt and unfocused, Crosshairs had had no chance when the men brought him down. It had been when they were in the process of trying to offline him for good that the others had arrived, alerted by a hysterical Tessa. Drift had arrived at the scene first, his helicopter form getting him there faster.

One look at the hurt mech, and the men over his frame trying to deactivate him, had sent him into a flurry of deadly movement. Hound and Bumblebee had arrived to pick off the remainder men, caging them in one of the trucks they'd brought to transport any 'parts' they acquired.

After an angry call with the sector in charge of protecting the Autobots (which had been formed by the military after the details of what had been going on were leaked), and making sure Crosshairs was alright (the mech had pushed them away and staggered back home on his own), they returned to the Yeager farm.

Once home, Drift had stormed past them all after the paratrooper.

The mech in question was in the hangar Joshua Joyce had built for them. Big enough to house them all without getting into each other's space. They also had a small armory (Crosshairs and Hound had actually drawn a line to keep the other away from their stuff), and a medical center. The latter was just a small one though, but well equipped.

That's where Drift found Crosshairs. The mech's back was facing him as he sat on a small crate made chair, cursing as he tried to weld a wound on his arm. The sight of the wound only served to enrage Drift even more, his optics slowly turning into an orange hue. Just a bit more, and they would be deep red.

"You are an imbecile." He said icily as a way of greeting.

Crosshairs stopped his ministrations, turning on the crate to glare at the Bugatti. If he noticed the dramatic change in his optics Crosshairs didn't give any indications.

"The frag is that supposed to mean?" He hadn't heard Drift enter, and he was far from pleased at being insulted for no reason at all.

"You think you can waltz in here and insult mechs for kicks? What happened to all your zen?" He snapped, returning to the wound on his arm and firmly ignoring Drift.

Servos clenched into fists and gritted denta, Drift walked forward, steps silent and deadly. Not paying any attention to his surrounding, and not ever imagining the danger he was in, Crosshairs gave a startled yell as he was hit from behind. He fell off the crate onto his front. His instincts kicking in, the paratrooper got his gun out and turn to shoot, only to have it violently kicked away. Before he could react any further, he was on his back, a knee on his chest plates pinning him down, and a sword on his neck.

"Easy, easy." He said calmly, _now_ seeing the red in the normally calm mech's optics. Even _he_ knew to tread lightly when it happened. Although he had no idea what had triggered old Deadlock back into being. Least of all why _he_ was somehow the target of his wrath.

"Lets not be hasty now." He added. And oh did those words just increase Drift's rage.

"Hasty?" He echoed, voice dead and with a hint of threat underneath. "You do not get to say that word, _Autobot_." Drift- no, _Deadlock_ snarled.

Frag, thought Crosshairs. He had seen Deadlock in action before he defected. It was not pretty. The ease with which the mech left carnage in his wake, and the joy he showed in doing so had made many bots completely and utterly terrified of him (Crosshairs included but, he'd never ever admit to that, even under threats of torture). To have Deadlock fragged off at him was not on his lists of ways to die.

However, Drift had been with them for many vorns, and had been his friend for just as long. The mech's personality had never even sparked a hint of fear in the paratrooper. Frag if it was going to start now.

"What the frag is wrong with ya?" Crosshairs growled, wincing as the sword's sharp blade dug deeper into his neck cables. "Ya got some wires crossed Drift." He grit out.

"_I_ am not the one that acted so foolishly and faced those humans on my own."

"Is _that_ what this is about? Ya're close to turning back into a no good Decepticon just cause Ah was doing mah _job_?"

Crosshairs sneered, using one leg to push the arm holding the sword to his neck away. Drift took a step back to regain balance, effectively freeing Crosshairs. Seeing his chance, the paratrooper rolled to the side toward where his gun had skidded to. Getting a hold of it he stood up and pointed it at the triple changer.

"Back off Drift. Or I'll treat ya like yer Deadlock again and shoot ya." The threat in his voice was real. And maybe that was what made Drift calm down. If only just a bit.

Cycling his optics, and taking a deep breath, Drift stood straight and glared at the paratrooper. His optics were no longer red, but neither were they blue.

"Crosshairs." He said in a low tone. "Prime told us to stay safe, and he entrusted us with the care of the humans. You did _neither_."

Crosshairs bared his teeth. "Those humans were gonna come and probably kill the very humans Prime left us with, and if they caught one of us as a bonus? Well, wouldn't complain about it now would they? Specially since that was their aim."

Drift cursed in Cybertronian and paced the length of the hangar. The green mech's optics never stopped tracing him. His gun still aimed at the Decepticon turned Autobot, not about to let his guard down even though Drift appeared to.

"You understand nothing." The blue mech finally snapped, optics meeting his. "You placed yourself in unnecessary danger, if Tessa had not contacted us when she did we could still be out looking for your cold frame. Or do you want the same thing that happened to Ratchet and the others happen to you?"

Just the name of the medic shut them up. The medic's death and what they had done with his frame had not only outraged them, but sickened and despaired them. It was one thing to kill a Bot, it was another to cannibalize their remains.

Crosshairs' grip on his gun tightened at the memory.

"So what samurai? What did ya want meh to do? Stay and fight them on the farm? Put Tessa in more danger? Nice, real nice." Quipped Crosshairs, moving around the hangar as he talked.

"That's not the point you fool!" Drift shouted suddenly, surprising Crosshairs with the intensity behind his words.

Drift made a visible effort to calm himself. "That is not the point." He repeated softer. "You put yourself in danger by not contacting us. _That_ should have been the first thing you should have done. But you fought these humans without any concern for your safety. Did you think? Did you care what happened to you, or what would happen to us if you'd been caught and slaughtered?"

Then suddenly Drift lowered his helm, subdued. "Did you care what would happen to _me_?"

Crosshairs blinked at the sudden 180 in both attitude and thought process.

"What?" He asked dumbly, unable to comprehend.

Drift sighed. "You're a good friend to me Cross. You didn't seem to care about my past, even if Deadlock terrified you."

"Now wait just a-"

"And you never let others tell you what to do or think. I always admired that, even if you sometimes verged on the edge of insubordination." Drift lifted his helm to meet the paratrooper's shocked and slightly offended optics. "I've lost many friends in this war, both Decepticons and Autobots. But I _refuse_ to lose you." His optics brightened in color again. "Specially to your stupidity!" And then proceeded to smack Crosshairs on his helm with the hilt of his sword.

"Ow! You fragging bipolar son of a glitch!" He cursed on habit before calming down. The words that Drift had thrown at him had left him completely unbalanced. Plus the mech rarely called him Cross. It was very disconcerting.

"What are you saying mech? Ah can't understand yer fancy words. Spit out what ya really want to say or go away!" He growled, aware of what a jerk he was being. But he was now officially treading on territory he had no idea about, and that just made him both scared and angry. Snapping at mechs was just what he did.

Drift, fortunately, saw right through him.

"You are a mech of actions, not words. Here, let me clarify."

Drift's servos shot out to grab the seams of Crosshairs chest plates before the mech could react. He pulled the paratrooper to him and smashed their lips together.

Crosshairs would forever deny the yelp that left this vocalizer at the impact. For a few seconds, which Drift would forever deny had scared him, the green mech did nothing, too shocked at the events of the day. Particularly this one.

But as it all hit, Drift's confession, the reason he had been fragged off... Crosshairs couldn't help it. He grinned into the kiss before returning it. His arms wrapping around the Bugatti's waist, bringing them closer together. Reassured, Drift offlined his optics, sighing in contentment. Crosshairs withdrew after awhile with a sigh.

"Well..." He said, a smile on his face plate. "This was rather... unexpected. Although, Ah ain't complaining." He smirked with an undertone of something else. "Is this what got ya all upset? And by upset Ah mean going full out Deadlock mode on meh?"

Drift ducked his head at the mention of his old self but nodded. "Yes. You scared me, Cross. And you made me angry at your disregard for your own safety. It was enough to react like that."

Crosshairs rolled his optics at the mention of his earlier snafu.

"In mah defense... Ah honestly didn't think. Just wanted those human scum away from the farm." He mumbled.

The Bugatti sighed, looking upwards in a plea for patience. "You are incredible."

"Don't ah know it."

"That's not what I meant." Drift snapped, but there was no bite in it.

Crosshairs shrugged. Both fell into silence once again. Crosshairs' arms were still wrapped around Drift's waist, his thumb slowly caressing his side. Drift's servos had yet to let go of the paratrooper's chest plates, optics locked on a scratch near his throat while the green mech just looked at him lost in thought.

"Ah could get used ta this. It's strange though... but at the same time... not." He mussed, sounding confused. "How horrified do you think the humans will react to this?" He added, suddenly his mischievous self again.

Drift almost laughed, because of course Crosshairs would want to use this to confuse the humans even farther. "Cade would most likely bring up the 'no dating household' rule."

Crosshairs shrugged. "Not like he can enforce that. Plus, "He smirked "...we could always elope."

This time Drift really did laugh.

* * *

Like?


	2. First Ripples

**Title: First Ripples**

**Rating: **Teen And Up Audiences

**Characters:** Crosshairs - Character, Drift | Deadlock (Transformers), Hound, Cade Yeager, Tessa Yeager

**Additional Tags:** Once Again Crosshairs is Being Stupid, Drift Questions his Decision, Crosshairs is Obnoxious, Cade gets No Respect, Protective Crosshairs, Protective Drift, Possessive Drift, Hurt Crosshairs

**Summary:**

After the events in the hangar, the first ripples start to appear. Crosshairs is being slightly obnoxious and traumatizing the humans with his behavior. Drift is angry and hurt. Both need to sit down and talk about what their new relationship means. And Hound needs to mind his own business.

* * *

There were moments when Drift deeply regretted having told Crosshairs about his feelings. The Bugatti had pictured how their relationship might go and this... this was not it. He'd expected the paratrooper to be slightly obnoxious, yes, but the green mech had taken it to a whole new level. There were many things that made Drift want to bash the mech's head in.

First there was the way he broke their new relationship to the team. Drift had been about to tell them as casually and as simply as he could, with little to no fanfare. But Crosshairs had to come up with his own way to update them.

"Hey Hound, bug." He'd called. "Me 'n Drift are gonna start trading paint soon, just in case ya hear strange noises at night and don't wanna scar yer frail processors."

Hound had almost chocked on the ammunition he bit between his teeth like a cigar, and Bee had played all kinds of traumatized noises while holding his head in his servos, complete with a sound byte of [My pure and innocent mind!]. Drift had wanted the Earth to open up and swallow him. He felt completely mortified. Crosshairs laughing hysterically at their comrades' reactions had only made him turn and stomp away, humiliated.

Then, of course, Crosshairs had told the humans. Thankfully though, they hadn't understood the trading paint reference. Although Cade looked somewhat suspicious. Tessa had thought it was incredibly 'awesome', and Cade had indeed reacted like Drift had predicted.

"This is a no dating household!" He had yelled up at them. Tessa had immediately gone to their defense, and Crosshairs... well, Crosshairs had grabbed Drift by his chest plates and smashed their mouths together.

"What ya gonna do about it meat bag?" The paratrooper had smirked down at the human once he had finished thoroughly exploring Drift's mouth with his glossa. The Bugatti had frozen in shock at the brazen action, and also sort of melted into the passionate kiss which had left him speechless.

"No respect. I get _no_ respect!" Cade threw his arms up in the air, stomping back into his new barn/lab. "Just you wait till Optimus returns!"

"I think it's really cute, I'm happy for you." Tessa had said to them, a smile on her face. "Just try not to rub it into my dad's face." Had been her parting words.

Crosshairs had only chuckled slightly psychotically at that.

Shaking himself from his dazed state, Drift had snarled at him, slapped him on the back of his helm and returned to their hangar, completely ignoring Crosshairs' calls.

**000000**

But really, Drift _should_ have realized as soon as Tessa had mentioned the not 'rubbing their relationship in Cade's face' part that, well... that was _exactly_ what Crosshairs would do. And oh did the mech take advantage of every moment Drift was in the vicinity of Cade to kiss him as noisily as he could. Once, the triple changer had been having a pleasant conversation with the human when Crosshairs had suddenly appeared and tackled Drift to the ground, making exaggerated coupling noises that had sent Cade into a fit.

"You're being a bad influence on Tessa Crosshairs! I ban you from the house! Drift control your mech! Jesus, you're both grounded!"

To say that Drift had not been amused was the understatement of the century. Drift was fragged off, and hurt.

He enjoyed Crosshairs' companionship, and being together as a sort of couple pleased him greatly. But it seemed to him that Crosshairs was using this... _relationship_ for his own purposes. Mainly to frag off Cade. Ever since his confession, Crosshairs and Drift hadn't had any other deep or serious moments together. The kisses that had followed had always been to traumatize their comrades or humans. The touches Crosshairs initiated had been for show, with no intention behind them. It... puzzled Drift. To the point where he felt that maybe he had made a mistake in thinking that the paratrooper felt the same for him.

It had been almost a fortnight since that day in the hangar, and Drift could safely say that he had spent those weeks annoyed at Crosshairs, while the green mech had done what he pleased with their new development. Drift finally snapped when Hound had approached him and seriously asked if this was a good idea or if it was all some elaborated joke.

"Cross is a good mech, but he wouldn't be my first choice for a relationship, or the last. You shouldn't encourage him." _That_ had sent Drift over the edge. With a snarl, the triple changer had transformed into his helicopter mode and flown off, unaware of the optics that watched him go.

**000000**

So here he was, a few farms over, sitting beside a lake that was slightly hidden by rising slopes. He was in a meditative pose, trying to calm his inner turmoil. As deep as he was in his own thoughts though, he heard the approaching engine and the transformation sequence that followed.

"So _this_ is where ya went. Almost drove right past."

Drift gritted his denta. Crosshairs was the last bot he wanted to see at the moment. "Go away." He said.

The sound of steps coming closer had him onlining his optics, but he refused to turn to meet the mech.

"Now why would Ah wanna do that?"

"I am in no mood for your games, Crosshairs. Please leave me alone."

Crosshairs tsked, then sat by him, legs crossed. Silence fell and Drift offlined his optics again. Both mechs sat side by side, facing the small lake for a few minutes before Crosshairs' patience ran out.

"Gonna tell me what got ya upset." The mech's voice was serious, the most he'd heard since the hangar. Drift onlined his optics and turned to look at him. The words he wanted to say stuck in his vocalizer as he took in the mech's appearance.

"What has happened to you!?" He demanded, instantly getting up and kneeling in front of the green mech, a servo gently cupping his face while the other softly ran a finger over a gash on the mech's cheek. Crosshairs was sporting a few good dents on his frames. His face had seemed to get hit the worst. A thin string of energon trailed down the side of his right optic.

Crosshairs drew back from the touch and grumbled. "It's nothing. Not what we're talking about."

"You will tell me who has done this." Drift insisted, already taking out from his subspace a sheet of magnetic rolls to apply to the injury.

Crosshairs rolled his optics. "Told ya it's nothing. Had a few words with Hound 'fore Ah came ta find ya. Whatever he said upset ya. Didn't like that."

Drift stopped his ministrations, surprise coloring his face plates. "You fought _Hound_? That was reckless, and for a stupid reason!" He snapped, cleaning the energon from Crosshairs' face plates.

A green servo wound itself around his wrist, stopping his movements. Drift met Crosshairs' optics, dark and serious.

"It ain't stupid. Won't let 'im upset ya. That's the truth." The Bugatti stared back in surprise, but had to sigh.

"In Hound's defense, his words are kind of your fault." Drift said carefully.

Crosshairs let go of his wrist, frowning in confusion. "Mah fault? Why?"

The triple changer leaned back, studying him. "Crosshairs, it appears to him and... to me, like you do not take... _this_" he made a gesture to indicate the both of them. "seriously. Like it is a joke for you to exploit."

Crosshairs gaped at him in disbelief. "That's not true! The frag are ya talking about? When have Ah ever treated this like a joke?" He growled, frame tense and ready to attack.

"Your actions in front of the team and Cade." Drift deadpanned.

"But those were just..." Crosshairs suddenly fell silent, going over his past actions. "Oh." He finished subdued as he realized Drift was _right_. "Ah didn't mean-" He grabbed his helm in frustration. "Frag it, Ah keep screwing up!"

Drift smiled, taking in the mech's reaction. He felt... _relieved_. The paratrooper really meant no harm with his actions, he was simply being Crosshairs. This was just how the mech behaved. Drift supposed he should have expected it and bear with his shenanigans. It was, after all, something that had attracted him to the paratrooper in the first place.

"You were just showing your feelings in your own way. I should have taken that into account. The fault, is half my own." He apologized, caressing his damaged cheek. Crosshairs tsked feeling guilty, but there was a small smile on his face.

"Ah ain't good with this relationship stuff. But no way am Ah using ya, or don't take this seriously." He said looking away, uncomfortable with this level of confessions. "Just wanted ta mess around with the humans."

"I understand, although I would appreciate it if you would tone it down. Cade might really find a way to offline you, and then I would not be held accountable for my actions." It meant to be a joke, but Drift's voice lowered as he thought about it, and the threat behind his words was very real.

"What else did you and Hound fight about?" He asked before Crosshairs could make a comment on that.

"Nothing."

Drift could see the lie in his optics.

"Crosshairs." He warned.

The green mech sighed, rolling his optics in annoyance. "He said Ah should stay away from ya. Cause Ah ain't good enough." He scowled down into his lap, hitting his leg in a show of anger. "Starting ta believe 'im."

"Nonsense!" Drift snarled, firmly gripping his chin so their optics met.

"Yes you are impulsive, reckless, insane, and slightly too loving of chaos."

"Not helping-"

"But _I_ chose _you_." The Bugatti finished with a growl. "And I do not appreciate others' opinions against it, nor their belittling of you."

Crosshairs slowly started to grin, a mischievous glint in his optics. "Well well well samurai, who knew ya could be this possessive?" He chuckled, bringing his servos to rub up and down Drift's arms. "Ah kind of like it."

Drift ducked his helm, hiding his own smile.

"I believe, you are the same." He teased, making Crosshairs snort.

"Eh, Hound is a fragger and he better keep his comments to himself. Like Ah said, don't like seeing ya upset. Although with the current revelations and knowing myself like Ah do, you'll probably end upset a whole lot of times." The paratrooper frowned, going over his own words. "Ya sure yer up for that?"

Drift rolled his optics. "Knowing you don't intent harm is enough. And I am sure I can put you in your place if you cross the line."

Crosshairs shivered at the way Drift said that.

"Now yer just encouraging me." He smirked. The green mech brought his servo up, cupping the back of Drift's helm and bringing him close so their lips met.

Drift sighed in contentment into the kiss. _This_ was more like it. He could feel the intent Crosshairs wanted to transmit, and it made him giddy.

Leaning back, the Bugatti finished cleaning the wound on Crosshairs' cheek and applied the magnetic roll, sealing the gash.

"Come, lets go home." He stood up and offered his servo to the paratrooper.

"Lead the way samurai."

When they arrived at the farm it was to find Hound scowling at them. The tactical vehicle had a few dents too. Crosshairs glared at him, but before he could do or say anything, Drift had grabbed him by the seams of his chest plates and pulled him into a heated kiss. The paratrooper had instantly calmed and wound his arms around the Bugatti. Pulling apart after a few seconds, Drift sent Hound a challenging and threatening look. Getting the hint, Hound huffed and walked away without saying anything.

"Ah think Ah'll get into more fights with Hound." Crosshairs smirked.

"Don't you dare."

"Drift you traitor!" Came Cade's outraged shout from the porch. "I told you not to encourage him!"

"Maybe he didn't get the message, should we try again?" Crosshairs teased.

"You are incorrigible."

"Ahh ya love it."

Drift smiled softly, ignoring the yells and threats coming from the house.

"Yes, yes I do."

* * *

Reviews are love.


	3. Free Fall

**Title: Free Fall**

**Rating:** General Audiences

**Characters:** Crosshairs - Character, Drift | Deadlock (Transformers)

**Additional Tags: **Crosshairs is going through a sort of Withdrawal, Drift decides to help, And gets the Scare of His Life, Crosshairs is a Maniac, And a Crazy Paratrooper

**Summary:**

Basically, Crosshairs misses jumping off cliffs.

"How can Ah be a paratrooper if I can't paratroop!?"

"I am sure that phrasing is incorrect."

Drift finds a way to help him out. He should really have expected what happened next. Crosshairs will be the death of him.

* * *

Drift found Crosshairs standing on top of one of the tallest slopes in the vicinity. Although by Cybertronian standards it was very small. If Drift stood on the tips of his pedes he could easily see over it.

The paratrooper was pacing liked a caged lion and cursing up a storm.

"Crosshairs." Drift called. "What are you doing?"

The paratrooper stopped his pacing and turned to glare at him, before opening his arms wide toward the expanse of land. "Look at this!" He snarled in disgust. "Plain." He turned to the right. "Plain." And to the left. "Plain." And finally one more time, his back to Drift." Plain! Arrrgh! Ah hate it! There is nowhere on this stupid state high enough fer meh ta jump!" He cursed grabbing his helm in frustration.

Drift blinked, the problem now becoming evident.

"At least in that desert, in the middle of nowhere, there were cliffs high enough that Ah could make a decent jump. Not here! Oooh nooo, Ah get stuck on one of the flattest places on Earth!" The green mech let out an incredible string of Cybertronian curses mixed with insults from many Earth languages. His pacing was now frenetic.

Drift remembered that Crosshairs had climbed several cliffs back when they were hiding in the desert, much to their confusion, before throwing himself off them. The first two times had almost stopped their sparks, thinking the worst. They had scrambled to the mech's location in panic. But when a parachute opened and Crosshairs' maniac laughter bounced off the rock formations they had let out a collective sigh of relief. When Crosshairs persisted with this activity, then it had just gotten annoying.

"I see. So you are missing the excitement from the jumps?" The Bugatti asked, staring up at the still pacing mech.

"How can Ah be a paratrooper if I can't paratroop!?"

"I am sure that is not the correct use for that word." Drift said absentmindedly, but was highly ignored by the agitated mech.

Crosshairs was making gestures with his servos, which seemed to be shaking slightly. Drift frowned. He had not thought that being kept from such activities would affect the mech so much. In fact, he had slightly forgotten that Crosshairs was, well... a paratrooper. He supposed that if he was ever kept from being able to meditate or practice with his swords, Drift would find himself in a similar state. He thought of a way to help, wracking his processor. He could ask Hound to let them go out into the desert for a few days, at least until Crosshairs let out some steam. Then a memory of their infiltration in Chicago hit him.

"Crosshairs!" He called smiling.

The mech acknowledged having heard him but didn't stop moving.

"I think I have a solution to your problem."

That stopped the green mech in his tracks. Crosshairs stared at him. His optics slightly suspicious, and slightly hopeful. That cemented Drift's decision.

"Ya do?"

"Yes." Drift smiled. "Remember that one of my alt forms is a helicopter. I can get you high enough to jump if you wis-" The Bugatti didn't get to finish his sentence before Crosshairs was running down the slope and throwing himself at Drift, a wide grin on his face plates.

Drift stumbled a bit at the sudden weight, but held the green mech in his arms.

"Would ya really do that samurai? Cause Ah accept!" In that moment Crosshairs looked like a youngling who had just been given the best present in the world. Drift's spark beat faster at his open expression and his smiled grew.

"I would be honored."

Crosshairs let out a big shout of joy, laughing as he jumped from pede to pede in excitement.

"Can we do it now?"

"Of course."

While Crosshairs whooped and threw his fist up in triumph, Drift transformed into his helicopter mode.

"Grab on tight, and do not let go until we have gained enough altitude." Drift warned, suddenly scared that the mech might be too hasty.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Ah _am_ a professional after all samurai." The green mech waved him off. He grabbed onto his landing skids, just like Bumblebee had done when they were rescuing Cade.

"Hold on."

As they ascended, Drift could feel the excitement in Crosshairs' energy field. The mech was just itching to let go. The servos grabbing onto his skids were nearly vibrating with pent up energy.

The land below them quickly became identifiable as Drift went almost as high as an airplane.

"Are you ready?"

"Born ready." Crosshairs said smugly, and he let go.

The mech free fell with a loud and long shout of elation. The air resisting around him as he fell, wind whizzing past. Along the way the paratrooper had turned so he was falling face plates first, laughing as he fell.

Drift dove after him, but kept his distance so as to not get caught up in the parachutes once Crosshairs released them. Speaking of which.

::Crosshairs.:: He called through their comm link. ::Shouldn't you be activating your chute?:: He said trying not to sound worried. Crosshairs knew better than them what were the limits after all.

::Not yet!:: Crosshairs screamed with an audible grin.

They descended farther. The ground was coming up to meet them quick.

::Crosshairs!:: Now Drift was panicking. What was the paratrooper playing at?

::Not yet!:: The mech said once again.

::Crosshairs pull your chute now!:: This time Drift didn't mask his panic and fear.

With another shout of elation, Crosshairs waited a few more seconds before finally, _finally_ releasing his chute. Drift watched as the wind caught in the parachutes, violently pulling Crosshairs to a stop midair. But he was already too close to the ground. The mech glided for a few seconds before hitting the ground hard. Drift was already heading at full speed to his location.

He calmed slightly, hearing Crosshairs laughing maniacally as he rolled down a small slope. The paratrooper came to a full stop on his back, the parachutes' lines effectively tangled around him. But he was still laughing, a childish joy on his face plates.

Drift transformed right beside him, scanning his frame for any threatening injuries. Aside from grass and dirt staining his frame he found none.

Relieved to see him unharmed, Drift let out a sigh before glaring down at the mech.

"That was reckless Crosshairs! You could have been hurt!"

"Ahh don't worry about it samurai, it's perfectly safe. No way Ah miscalculate. That was fun!"

Drift's spark was still beating fast at the scare he'd received. But he had to admit that he should have had more faith in the paratrooper. Sighing in defeat, Drift sat where he was, watching as Crosshairs kept laughing and rolled from side to side, still jittery from the jump.

"Again!" He said suddenly, lifting his head to look at him. The mech had his goggles on, most likely having put them on as soon as he let go of Drift's skids.

The Bugatti was slightly hesitant to let the mech jump again, still shaken from the last jump. But he could not deny him. He could see how much Crosshairs loved this and Drift had, after all, offered to help him.

"Alright, but only if you can get out of those lines without breaking them." Drift said with a small smile. That should buy him some time to regain his inner calm.

Crosshairs frowned, looking down at his frame, limbs trapped to his sides in his parachutes' lines.

Drift watched amused, his spark finally calming, as the paratrooper cursed and thrashed, trying to get untangled without breaking any of the wires.

The Bugatti couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight. He offlined his optics to meditate, Crosshairs' curses oddly soothing in the background.


	4. Jealousy

**Title: Jealousy**

**Additional Tags: **Shane is Curious, Drift Should Have Seen It Coming, Crosshairs is an Adorable Idiot, But An Idiot Nonetheless, Crosshairs is Jealous, Crosshairs is Going to Get Shane Killed

**Summary:**

When Shane shows an interest for Drift's car alt mode, he's a little too enthusiastic. Crosshairs is not happy.

* * *

It all started when Shane came back into the Yeager family's lives. The young man had left for a few weeks to get his life back in order. Joshua Joyce had paid for his car, gotten him a new one and helped him with any debts, bills and other stuff he had to pay. Cade had been overjoyed that Shane was gone for so long. Of course, he and Tessa would Skype every single night. Not that Cade knew.

But now that the man was back, he had gotten a good look at Drift's alt mode and proceeded to drool all over him. The young man even had the nerve to ask Drift if he could take a good look a his car mode. The Bugatti let him.

From where he was leaning against their hangar with his arms crossed, Crosshairs glared. He was pretty far from the house, but he could see and he could _hear_. And did not like one bit what he saw or heard.

"Oh wow! Where did you even find this alt mode?" Shane asked, circling the Bugatti with appreciative eyes.

"I landed near a car fair. There were many cars I could choose from. This form appealed."

"Great choice. _Love_ the colors. Very bad ass Drift."

Crosshairs gritted his denta.

"Incredible. A Bugatti Veyron has an engine that can produce 1,001 horsepower. Although I assume as a Cybertronian you can produce even more." Shane's hands _caressed_ Drift's hood. Then the human took a look inside, prompting a growl from Crosshairs.

Shane let out a long whistle, making the paratrooper's grip on his own arms tighten, his energy field crackling in annoyance.

"That sure ain't a normal car engine." Shane said smiling.

Closing the hood again Shane looked over the Bugatti with predatory eyes. "Sweat. Regardless of you being a Cybertronian, this baby can go from 0 to 100 km/h in 2.7 seconds." He listed off. "You could even race a Formula 1 race car and win!"

Drift chuckled at the excitement in the man's voice. "I will take that into account." He opened his door, the young man practically throwing himself inside. Crosshairs zoomed in, taking a good look at everything the human did.

First, he looked in every nook of Drift's alt mode. He patted the seats, touched the dashboard, pushed every button and then ran his hands all over Drift's steering wheel, practically drooling on it. Crosshairs' energy field exuded danger.

Shane then stepped on the pedals, shifting into drive. Amused, the swords master let his engine roar to life. Shane practically moaned at the sound.

"Beautiful." He murmured.

Crosshairs had had enough.

"Alright that's it, show's over!" Crosshairs stomped over to the Bugatti, glaring down at the man inside. "Out meat bag. _Out_!" He roared, getting his gun out and pointing it at him through Drift's windshield.

Shane got out quickly, confused and slightly scared.

"The hell man!?" He yelled.

"Crosshairs!" Drift called confused, unable to transform as Shane was still with one leg inside the driver's seat.

"Ah said _get out_!" He snarled. Then he seemed to have a better idea and raised his voice. "Cade!" He yelled suddenly.

The inventor, already alerted by the rise in noise level, came out from his lab/barn, wiping his hands on a rag. He gave the stingray an inquiring look.

"Shane's been Skype-ing with Tessa every night! Removal of clothes might have been involved!"

For a moment there was calm. Then the storm hit. Cade started shouting obscenities while Shane tried to plead his case. Tessa, having heard the commotion and looking out the window, came out a few seconds later having heard Crosshairs' words, and shouted insults at him, at Cade and even at Shane. Both teenagers were adamant that nothing of the sort had happened, but Cade looked close to mauling the poor man.

Now that the man was far from Drift, the Bugatti transformed staring at the scene in despair. He turned to glare at Crosshairs, but the mech had already vanished. All Drift saw was the end of his coattails disappearing through the doors of their hangar.

He spared a few words for the humans, assuring Cade that Shane and Tessa would not do something like that and asking him to calm down before he went in search of Crosshairs.

**0000**

"Why did you do that"? He asked as soon as he entered the hangar.

The stingray was sitting on his berth with his back to the entrance. One leg was hanging from the edge and the other was bent on the berth. He had his guns out and was examining each part, polishing them and then putting them back together. He glanced at Drift over his shoulder, a blank look on his face plates.

"Don't know what yer talking about."

Drift approached him until he was beside the green mech. He looked down at him with an angry expression.

"That was not kind Crosshairs. You have interrupted the harmony between the humans, and now the relationship between Shane and Cade, even Tessa and Cade will be affected in a negative way. Do not tell me you did that just for fun." There was a warning in his voice. The Bugatti was not happy with the paratrooper right now, and the green mech knew it.

Crosshairs cursed, throwing the remaining parts of his guns to the side. He turned so both his legs dangled from the berth. Glaring up at Drift, who was now standing in between his legs. The paratrooper simply shrugged.

"Felt like it." He said. "Hit my buttons that fleshie did."

The swords master sighed in exasperation. "Please refrain from calling them that." He had been trying to get Crosshairs to stop calling the humans 'fleshies' or 'meat bags' to no avail. "What do you mean he 'hit your buttons'? He was doing nothing."

Crosshairs' reaction intrigued him. The mech's attitude went from cocky and angry to something resembling _embarrassment_. As always accompanied by the frustration the paratrooper felt whenever he came across an unwanted emotion. Cursing under his breath and not looking at Drift, the green mech stubbornly refused to say anything.

"Cross?" The Bugatti called softly, encouraging the mech to speak. Whatever it was, it was seriously affecting the paratrooper, to the point that any anger Drift had turned into concern.

His shoulders slumping, the green mech sighed.

"Ah just... Ah didn't like it is all." He murmured looking anywhere but at the Bugatti.

"Didn't like what?"

Drift waited patiently for Crosshairs to gather his words. He knew that if he pushed the mech for answers Crosshairs would never voice them. So he waited. A few minutes passed with Crosshairs visibly, or at least it was visible to Drift, struggling to find an adequate answer.

Then finally...

"He was touching you."

Drift blinked, confused.

"Dare desuka?" _'Who?'_ translated Crosshairs.

"That meat bag! Shane! His hands were all over you!" The paratrooper burst out, glaring up at Drift before looking away again. "I _hated_ it."

The Bugatti stared. And then just continued to stare.

"You were... _jealous_?" He couldn't help it. He let out a small laugh.

"It's not funny samurai!" Crosshairs yelled at him, banging one of his fists on the berth beside his thigh.

"Forgive me. I just find that to be, well, so very you Crosshairs." Drift said smiling softly down at him. "And also completely ridiculous."

At Crosshairs' curse and agitated spike in his energy field Drift elaborated.

"First of all, Shane is a human. I am not, nor ever will be interested in a human. Second, he is besotted with Tessa, and third..." He stopped, reaching a servo to cup Crosshairs' cheek. The paratrooper stopped his cursing and sat still, optics rising to meet Drift's. "I am and only ever will be yours."

The swords master leaned down to kiss Crosshairs' helm, right on his goggles. The paratrooper was still glaring, but there wasn't any heat in it. His mouth twitched as he tried not to smile. He reached out a servo to place on Drift's hip, letting his thumb play with the seams he found.

"Yeah, well." He said in a forced indifferent tone. "Just don't let that human put his hands on you. Too many germs on them."

He was fooling no one, least of all Drift. The Bugatti smiled fondly, still caressing his cheek.

"I will make sure of it."

They stayed like that for many seconds, their fields mingling and producing a calming effect on both mechs. With a huff, Crosshairs brought his other servo up to grab Drift with both servos and pull him down to sit on his thigh. Drift locked his arms around the paratrooper's neck, kissing him on his cheek and then on his lips.

"You must apologize." He said in a low tone between kisses.

"No."

"You _will_ apologize." Drift rephrased, now kissing his neck.

"_No._"

Sighing, Drift made to get up.

"Okay _fine_." Crosshairs growled, pulling the Bugatti down once more, sealing theirs lips together and wrapping his arms around the samurai's waist in a tight hold, not letting the mech even _think_ about moving. "But don't expect me to regret it."

"I would never ask you to not show your feelings for me." Drift smirked into his neck.

Crosshairs growled, having cornered himself, but said nothing more. And nothing else was said until the next morning.

* * *

Love Jealous Crosshairs. Reviews are love! =)


	5. Fighting Dirty

**Title: Fighting Dirty** (2044 words) by **ren**

**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences

**Additional Tags:** Sparring Session, Crosshairs is a BAMF, Drift is a BAMF, Even More Than Crosshairs, Drift is Jealous, and angry, Deadlock Makes an Appearance

**Author's Notes:**

- I'm pretending Cross and Hound were part of the Wreckers at some point. Although research shows that Cross is mentioned as having been on the Wreckers. Not sure about Hound.

**Summary:**

The four bots are sparring together away from the Yeager farm. When Hound faces off against Crosshairs, he can't seem to control where his servos go. Drift is understandably, fragged off. He decides to teach Hound a lesson.

* * *

Drift watched with barely contained rage. He could practically feel this optics shift from blue to orange with a tinge of red appearing around the corners.

"Watch your back!"

He breathed in deeply as Hound grabbed Crosshairs by his arm and threw him over his shoulder. The paratrooper let out a few choice words, rolling back onto his pedes in time to avoid Hound's pede on his face.

Bee whopped beside him, cheering at both mechs. The four Autobots had relocated to a piece of land not far from the Yeager farm to spar. Drift had already gone at Bee, the scout had put up a good fight, but Drift had been fighting before the youngling was ever sparked. Defeat had been quick and effortless, much to the scout's annoyance.

Crosshairs had gone all out on Hound, and the tactical vehicle had not pulled any of his punches either. Both mechs had been part of the Wreckers, if only for a few vorns before transferring to different units. Drift had been under Kup's command as well, but he had never truly been part of what made the Wreckers so infamous: the sheer brutality they used in a fight was enough to make the Decepticons rethink on attacking them. Drift had always been more graceful when he fought, and was not in the habit of prolonging an opponent's defeat. At least since he had defected.

Beside him, Bumblebee gave a noise of sympathy as Crosshairs used a dirty trick, throwing dirt in Hound's optics and quickly placing himself behind the bigger mech, hitting the backside of his knee. Hound fell to the ground on his front with a curse. With a triumphant yell, the paratrooper tried to jump on the mech's back, but Hound quickly rolled onto his back and kicked up, hitting Crosshairs in his chest plates and sending him flying backwards.

"Frag but yer quick for being so fat!" Crosshairs quipped, getting on his pedes and preparing to charge once again.

"And you're a sneaky slagger Cross." Drift grit his denta at Hound's use of the paratrooper's shortened designation. While they had all been calling him that for ages, it now felt too out of place to be used by anyone that wasn't Drift.

Crosshairs snarled at Hound, his optics bright with adrenaline. They both stood at a standstill, Bumblebee holding his breath while Drift tried to keep calm. The sparring session didn't bother him. Nor did it bother him that Crosshairs was probably going to lose. _Hound _was his problem.

Both mechs suddenly moved, each with their own war cry. They met in a flurry of punches and kicks. Hound got the upper hand, grabbing Crosshairs' arm and pulling it against his own back. Then he used his whole frame to push the mech down onto the ground, face plates hitting the dirt hard.

"Ow you fragger!" He growled.

And Hound (the mech was practically _on top_ the paratrooper), leaned down even closer, breathing against his neck. Drift's optics were almost red. His servos itched to grab his swords. Hound was too close to Crosshairs for his comfort, it almost looked like the tactical vehicle was laying on the green mech, intimately nuzzling his neck.

"Yield?"

"Never!" With a snarl, Crosshairs brought his helm backwards hitting Hound and almost making him swallow the piece of ammunition he always had hanging from his lips.

Hound took a few steps away from the paratrooper, regaining his footing. Crosshairs meanwhile rubbed at his shoulder, glaring at the bigger mech.

"Won't beat me that easily." He said with a smirk.

"Well get your aft over here then. We aint' got all day." Hound shot back, his stance cocky and relaxed. The perfect bait to get Crosshairs angry. Drift absentmindedly made a note to teach the paratrooper more self control.

The stingray charged, coattails swaying behind him. He threw a punch at the unmoving and bored looking mech, only to be met with nothing. Hound sidestepped the paratrooper, and then brought his servo to slap him in the aft. Letting out a yelp of surprise and offense, Crosshairs lost his balance and fell forward.

Bumblebee laughed at the sight. Drift did not. He glared at the back of Hound's helm. The swords master could feel himself shift from the Autobot who was calm and slow to anger, to the Decepticon that was very, _very_ quick to attack and hurt his target.

Hound chuckled, staring down at the green mech. With a grunt, Crosshairs got up into a defensive stance. He hated that weapons weren't allowed, but there you go. The paratrooper would make the most of it.

"We ain't done yet Hound." He said. Crosshairs then did something they all knew meant trouble. The paratrooper pulled his goggles over his optics, a slightly unbalanced smirk on his face plates.

[He dead!] Bumblebee said, servos over his helm.

Drift simply watched, knowing that the green mech's craziest ideas seemed to surface when the world went red and blue.

Hound frowned and shifted his stance a bit. Just in case.

"Ah'm shaking." He mocked blankly.

Crosshairs pounced. He sprinted at the tactical vehicle, taking advantage of Hound's defensive punch to slide between the larger mech's legs. He grabbed onto his back swinging himself up until he was in reach of Hound's helm.

"Gotcha!" Crosshairs smirked, wrapping his arms around the weapons master's neck in a tight hold. He pulled with all he had and managed to tip Hound backwards enough to make the mech lose his balance. However, Hound was not finished.

The tactical vehicle brought his servos up around his own head to grab Crosshairs arms, effectively keeping him in place. As he fell on his back the paratrooper got the burnt of the fall, with an extra bonus of Hound falling on him.

[Game over!] Bumblebee cried. Beside him, Drift slowly got up.

Hound took advantage that Crosshairs was winded and turned to straddle the mech, throwing a punch to his face.

"Yield!" He snarled.

Not one to admit defeat, Crosshairs threw his arms up to defend himself. As Hound drew his arm back again, the paratrooper sat up as far as he could, what with Hound still on top of him, and used another dirty trick. He poked Hound in the optics.

"Ow you cheating slagger!" The tactical vehicle got up and stepped away, a servo over his optics. Crosshairs rolled away, jumping onto his pede ready for another round.

Until a blue arm cut his view.

Blinking in surprise at the sudden appearance, Crosshairs backed away to stare at Drift. The swords master stood perfectly still, his back to him and arm outstretched to the side, the same arm that had kept Crosshairs from continuing the fight.

"What the hell samurai?" He growled.

Drift glanced at him over his shoulder. "My turn." He said in a dangerous tone. Crosshairs raised his servos in a surrendering gesture, not missing Drift's red optics nor the killing intent that spiked in his energy field.

"Wait your turn Drift!" Hound snapped, having recovered from Crosshairs' move. "Ah got a paratrooper to choke with his own lines!"

Crosshairs would have snapped something back, but Drift violently stabbing his swords on the ground beside him shut him up.

"Scared?"

At that Hound glared. "Ah ain't scared of you Drift. Bring it!"

He fell into an offensive stance, taunting Drift to make the first move. He shouldn't have bothered. The samurai planned to anyway.

Crosshairs went to stand by Bumblebee, shrugging in a I-have-no-idea-what-is-going-on way at the scout's inquisitive look.

"Don't know bug, but Ah haven't seen him this angry in awhile." He said, putting his goggles back above his optics as he looked at the scene.

Drift moved toward Hound with the same deadly gracefulness a tiger stalks its prey. His face plates were blank, only his red optics showing any emotion. And he was _pissed._

In one single motion, Drift attacked. Hound had only time to bring his arms up to defend himself as the ex-Con got into his personal space. Servos seemed to come at him from all sides, hitting once in different parts of his frame. But all hitting hard and landing on sensitive circuits. Hound groaned in discomfort, his sides relentlessly being targeted.

"Enough!" He snarled, throwing an arm out in a wide arc in an attempt to land a hit on Drift even though he was already moving. But the swords master was quicker.

Drift danced around the tactical vehicle, striking at different sensor nodes on the mech's frame, slowly shutting off Hound's limbs and slowing his reaction time.

"Stay still you fragger!"

From the sidelines, Bumblebee watched in astonishment. He couldn't even speak as he watched Hound getting his aft handed to him. Beside him, Crosshairs stared in amazement, a grin on his face plates. He didn't know what had brought this sudden spike of violence in the calm mech, but he _liked_ it.

Drift's movements were precise, elegant and lethal. His frame moved with the ease of the wind, finding a way without any difficulty around the punches and kicks that Hound threw. He would use his own frame as a weapon, his arms hitting with the strength of spears and legs landing on Hound's frame with the same quick sting as whips.

This went on for many minutes. Drift was relentless. And while Hound cursed and growled, the swords master didn't make a sound.

Beaten and exhausted, Hound fell on his servos and knees as another round of hits rained on him.

"Alright already, Ah yield." He said out of breath.

Drift, standing straight slowly walked over to the mech. He kneeled down on one leg beside him, one arm on his knee as he leaned into Hound's face plates.

"You will refrain from ever fighting with Crosshairs like that." He said in a threatening tone, only audible to Hound.

The tactical vehicle blinked up at him in confusion.

"What?"

"I do not know what your true intent was, but I do not approve of the way you touched Crosshairs while you sparred. It was far too _intimate_ for me to let go." The deadly tone with which he spoke was enough to make Hound slightly afraid of the ex-Con. Judging by the red in his optics, he might as well be facing Deadlock. That thought did nothing to alleviate his situation.

"Ah don't- Ah'm not-" Hound was at a loss for words. He understood what Drift was saying. He _had_ been fighting dirty. Not like Crosshairs, who used dirty tricks like poking optics and even attacking from behind. He had wanted to make the mech as uncomfortable as possible, and that meant a few servos where the paratrooper would not want them. He hadn't thought... he never _imagined_ Drift would react like this.

"Never again." He simply said.

Drift nodded, satisfied. He got up and retrieved his swords before making his way to the other two mechs. Bumblebee was still staring at him with a mix between awe and fear, but it was the other mech Drift was interested in.

"Well well well samurai." Crosshairs smirked. "Wanna tell me what that was all about?"

Drift smiled, his optics back to their blue hue. "I was just setting some things straight. Nothing to worry about."

The paratrooper arched and optic ridge. "Really now? Well, Ah guess Ah could always ask Hound about what ya two were talking about."

The swords master was undisturbed. "You can if you like." He shrugged walking past him and transforming. But not before landing a quick kiss on the green mech's cheek.

::I will return to the farm. Are you coming?:: He asked in an innocent tone. With that he revved his engine and drove away at high speed.

Crosshairs stood there for a few seconds before the words made any sense. Completely ignoring both Hound and a slightly sickened Bumblebee, he transformed and raced after the Bugatti.

The scout watched the two cars drive away in absolute confusion. He turned, face plates full of questions, to face Hound. The mech had yet to get up, having turned on his back and with no signs of moving.

"Ah don't know bug." He grumbled. "Those two make no sense."


End file.
